warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaded/Allegiances
WindClan Leader Nimblestar- long-furred, silky cream she-cat with hazel eyes Deputy Bladegrass- black tom with green eyes Medicine Cat Fernleaf- brown she-cat with amber eyes Warriors Deerfur- gray tabby she-cat Gorsewhisker- brown tom Blackleaf- black she-cat with green eyes Quietheart- pale, pale gray-and-white she-cat Puddleleaf- brown tabby tom Breezemuzzle- smoky gray-black tom Sparrowpelt- soft brown she-cat Ruincreek- gray she-cat with patchy fur and blue eyes Nettlefur- ginger she-cat Pecan- tortoiseshell tom with a white patch around the mouth and green eyes Nightclaw- gray tom with thick black tabby markings Queens Lightfeet- cream-furred she-cat with blue eyes, mate of Breezemuzzle, (mother of Shiverkit- dark gray tabby she-cat, and Grasskit- white-and-black tom) Apprentices None Elders Whiskerberry- ancient white she-cat Gleamfoot- brown tom with one white paw ThunderClan Leader Orangestar- ginger tom with blue eyes Deputy Sunblaze- golden tom with hazel eyes Medicine Cat Stormfall- dark, dark gray tom with yellow eyes Fernleaf- brown she-cat Warriors Bushfur- black tom with very fluffy fur Grasspelt- blueish-gray tom Screechowl- brown tabby she-cat with white chest and tail Apprentice: Dawnpaw Beechwhisker- pale ginger tom Cerulean- black she-cat Apprentice: Duskpaw Earthshade- tortoiseshell she-cat with random white markings Barkflower- brown-and-white tabby she-cat Twigstorm- brown-and-white tabby she-cat Birchclaw- pale ginger tom Queens Shinedew- white she-cat, mate of Silverwish (mother of Nightkit- black tom, Flamekit- ginger tom, Oakkit- brown tom, and Yellowkit- silver she-cat with yellow eyes; blind in one eye) Apprentices Duskpaw- dark gray tabby she-cat Dawnpaw- ginger tabby she-cat Elders Murmurheart- black-and-white tom with green eyes Trunkpelt- dark brown, almost black tom ShadowClan Leader Brightstar- white she-cat with amber eyes Deputy Moonfur- white tom Medicine Cat Thrushsong- light brown she-cat Robinwing- dark ginger she-cat with pale green eyes Warriors Whitefoot- black tom with one white paw Apprentice: Tailpaw Dogfur- brown tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes Sharpgaze- brown tabby tom Shadepelt- gray, almost black tom with yellow eyes Owlhoot- brown she-cat Apprentice: Fruitpaw Fierceclaw- black she-cat Pineclaw- dark brown tom Foxmoon- dark ginger tom Midnightleaf- black she-cat Queens Eveningbreeze- black she-cat, mate of Moonfur Apprentices Fruitpaw- ginger tabby she-cat Tailpaw- black tom with a very fluffy white tail Elders Runningleap- old gray tom RiverClan Leader Streamstar- gray tabby tom Deputy Currentstorm- gray-and-white she-cat Medicine Cat Rippleheart- black tom with a white tail Warriors Shimmerfoot- brown she-cat Apprentice: Graypaw Wavetail- black tom Apprentice: Berrypaw Shorepelt- cream tom Apprentice: Salmonpaw Miststream- dark gray tom with thick fur Apprentice: Minnowpaw Sweetcreek- gray she-cat with white chest Poolwhisker- brown she-cat Sandgaze- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes Moonblaze- fierce silver tabby tom Queens Petaldew- very pale gray she-cat, mate of Blackclaw (mother of Reedkit- dark ginger she-cat) Apprentices Graypaw- gray tom Minnowpaw- white she-cat with a gray ear Berrypaw- ginger tom Salmonpaw- dark ginger tom Elders Troutfur- black tom Herbnose- ginger tom with a white muzzle Cats Outside the Clan Shade- cream she-cat with green eyes Bubbleslash- gray she-cat with fiery blue eyes, former ThunderClan warrior; is unable to use one of her legs Benny- cinnamon colored tom Other Animals a squirrel a rabbit a crow and this super duper cute, head-over-heels ADORABLE Corgi-Pomeranian mix dog named Ginger (guess who she belongs to)